Trains, in general, and freight trains, in particular, have pneumatic brakes. Trains include a plurality of cars interconnected to each other and pulled by a locomotive or include their own locomotion within one of the cars. At least one fluid pipe interconnects each of the cars. In trains that have electrical capability, a trainline is interconnected between each of the cars and/or locomotive.
Conventionally, a junction box assembly is generally provided at each end of the rail car or locomotive. Conventionally, the electrical cable line within the rail car is connected at a terminal block within the junction box. An electrical connector receptacle is also provided in the junction box and connected to the terminal block. The cable is then received in the connector/receptacle to interconnect between a pair of cars. An example of a terminal block for an electrically-controlled pneumatic brake application is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,765. A conventional junction box for use on the end of the car or locomotive is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,506.
In recent years, End Of Car (“EOC”) connectors have been standardized; in particular, in freight cars, EOC connectors have been standardized by the American Association of Railroads. Such connectors threadably receive the trainline cable for a rail car. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,506, conventional connectors can be susceptible to rotation during connection and disconnection. This rotation in combination with the inability to create a seal where the EOC connector extends through the wall of the housing is very detrimental to the EOC connectors because components included in the EOC junction box assemblies can become tangled or damaged, thereby resulting in durability and reliability issues. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,506 addresses such issues.